


Pranks to surpass Metal Gear

by The_failure



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen, Giant googly eyes, Pranking, Sahelanthropus, pranking gone too far, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_failure/pseuds/The_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pranking is an essential part of mother base,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranks to surpass Metal Gear

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired when i found a picture of Sahelanthropus with googly eyes.

Working at mother base was always a bit boring, While there was often many productive things to do, members would often spend their free times either slacking around or finding ever growing ways of amusing themselves and others. Sometimes with… destructive results.

  
The answer were pranks.

  
Pranking had been an essential part of Mother base a long time ago, it helped lighten the mood and boosts morale, unless somebody got hurt, then it was even more amusing.  
The types of pranks were diverse, from simply slipping a plastic spider in the showers or in a water container, to the old fashioned bucket of water over the door prank, to some absurdly complex ones even Big Boss couldn’t help but laugh at.

  
This time of the year, someone had the brilliant idea to try the bucket of water over the door prank on Big Boss. It was a shock to everyone when he had managed to somehow CQC a bucket of water.

  
then someone decided to take it up a notch by adding a "Vibrating" function to Big Boss' prosthetic arm.

  
When Big Boss unknowingly activated it for the first time in the vicinity of Quiet, she had taken a step back surprised, then stifled a chuckle. Big Boss merely shook his head in disappointment, and slight amusement.

  
Then someone knocked it up to eleven by replacing Pequod's Music tape with very, very loud pornography.

  
to say that the entirety of Mother Base, including Miller and Ocelot, laughed almost uncontrollably as the moans and grunts slowly faded into the distance was a MASSIVE understatement.

  
THEN somebody from the R&D team did something that would be forever remembered as "The Sahelanthropus Incident."

 

One day, while making regular checkups on Sahelanthropus, somebody noticed something very different.

  
Sahelanthropus possessed something it never had before.

  
Somebody gave it giant googly eyes.

  
That day, the entirety of Mother Base, Venom Snake included, took a break and congratulated the Diamond dog who came up with such a brilliant (and equally stupid) plan.

  
Although Eli hijacking Sahelanthropus and escaping with it was a serious moment, it had been impossible to take seriously due to Sahelanthropus still having the googly eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> heres the picture that inspired it
> 
> http://i2.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/001/114/048/a9c.jpeg


End file.
